Why Whispy?
by Guitar Amateur
Summary: T for violence. It is just another day battling Whispy Woods when an Avenger comes to help Kirby win the fight; Kirby finds out that the Dark Knight's methods to winning are not as bloodless as his own. What's a pink puffball to do?


Plop! Pomp! Pow!  
"Oh…" Kirby moaned, rubbing his aching head. The round pink baby star warrior was probably as bruised as the fruits that fell on him, but that did not stop the maniacal laughter of the Doom Tree.

"Tasted the defeat of red nutritious sweets, yet? Or have you yet to see the fruit of your failures!" At this, the evil tree dropped a few more apples on Kirby's head, eliciting a surprised cry and a few grunts from the unfortunate alien. The final boss had almost won, and seeing as Kirby had not successfully regurgitated any apples back at him thus far all game, the tree's scary scowling face was contorted in a grin. What a N00b!

"No, you're the N00b!" growled the scratchy voice of Batman as the Knight of Darkness roundhouse kicked the evil tree's face. "In yo face!"

The tree wailed at the agony his precious gnarly face was in. "You villain, encroaching on my game!"  
Kirby was trepidant; this masked stranger had saved him, but he looked far too black and rugged to be a hero. He backed away slowly, just in case the tree's theory about Batman's intentions had merit.

"No, you're the villain for beating up on cute little pink fuzzballs!" Batman punched the tree again. "Go home!"

"This is my home!" wailed the tree, desperately wishing that his roots were legs so that he could run away. Kirby was feeling badly for the Doom tree, even if he did keep dropping apples on Kirby's head.

"If you won't leave," snarled the Masked Vigilant, "Then you will taste justice! Robin, that's your cue!"  
"Okay, Batman!" The pantless Boy Wonder was perched on top of the Doom Tree's leafy head, grinning ominously. In his arms was a bucket which he then overturned, dumping the liquid contents on the tree. Kirby wasn't sure why they were dumping water on the tree, although he felt a small spark of fury tingle in his chest when he noticed that some of the 'water' got in the tree's eyes, making him sputter and look really… frightened?  
"Kaahby!" Kirby protested, overcoming his fear of the dark one enough to take a bold step forward, waving his stubby wings.

Batman didn't understand. "Don't worry, little guy, soon you'll be free from this tree's branches!" He produced a small twig thing, which prompted the tree to freeze and then suddenly start begging and pleading to the chaotic being. The colorful boy hopped out of the tree, somersaulting through the air and then disappearing into the shrubbery of the forest with purpose. And Kirby's round black eyes widened with horrified comprehension as with a brisk movement for friction Batman lit the match. Not even Doom Trees deserved such a terrible fate! With a battle cry, Kirby launched himself at Batman as the flame touched the gasoline, lighting up the boss to be brighter than a Christmas tree. Batman laughed at the hug of the squirming pink thing, and hugged him back. "You're welcome!"

Kirby hated this man, really and truly, but any movement he made didn't have enough momentum to do anything to the rock of a man, and the screams of the doom tree filled his ears as tears leaked down his cheeks and Batman tucked him under the arm and fled away to regroup with his crony, cape billowing in the wake of Vengeance.

Batman had burned down a cursed tree, and Kirby was set down far from the blaze, and clown boy was crooning and looking sorry for Kirby, but Kirby knew better that they'd both plotted to burn down the Doom Tree and were bad, bad people and they discussed getting therapy for Kirby but Kirby just wanted to

With an uppercut he struck the big one's chin and then fled away, gulping air and rising high, high, higher above the forest and then with a pained exhale let himself fall down into the water of the lake.

One of his enemies needed his help, and Kirby didn't know if he was dead or alive but he inhaled some water and waddled, waddled, waddled and a Waddle got in his way, making him spit out the water he had for the Doom Tree. Kirby yelled at the Waddle, who just blinked at him with its one eye and continued walking, not registering Kirby's distress as out of the usual even though

The Doom Tree was burning.

Kirby had plodded back, numbed body starting to feel the bruise from his splash into the lake and eyes dried up and puffy. The tree was no longer yelling, simply whimpering, and Kirby didn't know how to ask him how to help. How did one put out fires if one didn't have any water because it all spilled? Kirby couldn't cry any more tears, and spitting wouldn't help. The bark glowed red and the branches were leafless, still flaming, many having cracked off, and the eyes were shut tightly.

All Kirby could say was his own name, "Kirby?" please tell me how to rescue you? And that wasn't enough the tree said nothing and was blackened and then

It creaked, and Kirby knew that it was dead. The features were permanently stuck, and Kirby sat there with the tree until the last ember died out.

"Holy Guacamole, Batman, I think that pink thing is sad that we killed the tree."

"Don't be stupid, Robin. It may look sad, but in the end, we've saved it from a villain that would have killed him by dropping red doom fruit on its head."  
"Well, if you put it that way…"


End file.
